When You Wish Upon an Ed
by edward18
Summary: After Eddy fails yet another scam he tosses his quarter into a well and makes a wish. When it comes true however he pays another visit to the well and gets a rather shocking surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Scam of the Century AKA Settling Old Matters

"Why!?" Eddy screamed at the top of his lungs as he entered the construction site friendless, "Why why why!? Every single scam! Every single freaking scam never ever works! And what do we get for all our hard work!?" Just then he took a quarter out of his pocket, "Nothing, we're lucky we were even able to swipe this, and even so! It's just one of us that got cash!" Suddenly the boy spotted something he hadn't ever noticed before, a wishing well smack dab in the center of the construction site. "Well, you're no good for anything else," Eddy sighed looking at the quarter and walked over to the well, "Dear well…I don't know how to make a wish so I hope this is good enough, I wish that just once, at least once, one of our scams we perform on our cul-de-sac would work."

With that Eddy tossed in the currency and began to walk away when he saw some smoke rising up a bit out of the well. "Geez, someone needs to clean that thing," he said raising an eyebrow and trecked off.

* * *

"Hello Eddy!" Double-d exclaimed to his friend on his morning paper route the next day, "any plans for today?" "Huh?" Eddy yawned looking out his window, "What, oh, oh, yeah! Actually I do got plans, meet me at Ed's okay?" "Alright, I'll be around in about a half an hour." Deciding it was a bit early to go to the big lug's place just yet Eddy decided to hit the shower real fast and freshen up. After popping a Jam record into his record player he began scrubbing and talking to himself. "You know me, I don't know why, but I got an idea for an awesome scam today! Could it have been…nah! Ah well, I just hope this is gonna work or else I might think of giving up the scamming business all together." 

After about fifteen minutes Eddy was done and dried himself off while the record's song finished playing. As he turned it off he headed out the front door and could smell the morning air as it traveled across the grass and ground. The sun was shining nicely and there was a fair breeze to be felt. "Geez, it feels real nice today," he commented as he ran towards his friend's house, "Ed's room sure gonna put a damper on my scenses."

And indeed it did. Right as Eddy slipped in through Ed's basement window a mixture of mildew, sponges, rotting chickens, and various other things zoomed through his nose. "Oh crap!" he exclaimed clutching his sinuses, "Ed, what the heck have you left lying around your room!? It smells worse than it normally does!" Getting no response Eddy walked over to a sort of fortress built out of boxes in the corner of the room and sure enough Ed was huddled inside reading comics. "Hi Eddy," he said and held a comic to his friend's face, "It's the Revenge of Evil-" "Do not say that name Ed. We don't need another episode that weird, and besides, I got the perfect idea of a scam today!" "HOORAY!" Ed hollered and hugged Eddy to the brink of death before letting go and bursting out of his fortress, "What about Double-d?"

"Present," the organized Edd replied as he opened the door, "Your sister let me in, you should try one of her cupcakes sometime, they're delectable." "You were allowed to eat Sarah's cupcakes?" Ed asked shocked. "Yes…" Double-d replied and turned to Eddy, "So, whatcha need us for? I got nothing to do today unless you guys wanna come over and play video games or something." "Well, it just so happens that overnight I thought up the perfect idea for a scam," Eddy told them pointing to his head, "It's foolproof this time." Double-d mearly sighed and put his hand to his head while Ed wriggled in joy where he stood, "Fine, let's get it over with."

The Eds immediately got to work. Eddy gave Double-d and Ed the instructions on what to get and they saluted him rushing off to fulfill their tasks. "Now then," the leader said to himself, "I best go and get the final piece of equipment we'll need." RIP!!! Eddy tore his shirt and pants off revealing his Professor Scam outfit. "Hurry hurry hurry folks!" the villain called out, "Can't miss out on the scam of the century can ya?" Immediately all the kids of the cul-de-sac rushed out and once Johnny saw Eddy decked out in his scam outfit he changed into his.

"Thank you for all of your cash!" Scam yelled out with a hand to his mouth allowing his voice to echo further, "if anyone wishes to see this great thing you paid for come to the creek!" "Hiyah!" Captain Melon Head yelled ferociously as he lunged towards his arch nemesis, "How dare you take the money of the cul-de-sac!" Scam laughed maniacally and ran off with all the kids in pursuit of him, especially the melon headed wonder. After minutes of running some of the kids dropped off the group and made it to the creek their own ways while Melon Head kept chasing. Finally Scam had made it to a steel walled fortress near the creek and made it inside.

"Take this Scam-Ah!!!" Suddenly an enormous cage dropped down around Melon Head and a gate closed behind the kids as they entered. "Welcome children, far and wide!" Scam called out joyously as he rose up on a platform into the bleachers, "please file into the seats provided and we shall begin the match shortly." Looking a bit confused the young inhabitants filed in onto the bleachers and a forcefield went up along the walls keeping them from getting hit by, well, whatever was going to happen.

"Now then!" Scam announced with Double-d now at his side, "We at Ed Co. have decided to turn things up a notch. No more little kiddie scams. You wanted more so we've provided more! Prepare to watch the biggest and first or just the first to be more exact, Captain Melon Head Beat Down Bash!!!" "WHAT!?" the hero cried in alarm as the cage around him raised up slowly, "What the heck do you think you're doing Scam!?" "Giving these kids a good time. Now then, the more you throw money in people, the bigger the opponents will be! So, who here wants to see just how good their hero really is?"

The audience broke out in a ferocious cheer and began tossing their money in, Kevin a bit reluctant, and a gate on the other side of the arena under Eddy and Double-d's seat rose up. The Scam Drones' metal footsteps echoed about as they entered with their blasters and stun poles and the fight began! Melon Head easily dodged between blasts and got between two Drones who fired and hit eachother as he leapt up into the air. The next set was a group of three with stun poles that decided to ram the hero once he hit the grand. Immediately the boy grabbed the gun of a downed drone and began blasting them in the face plates one by one spraying optics, circuits, and memory chips everywhere. Once the final stun pole attacker was down he spun around to see a Drone right above him and somersaulter out of the way just in time then flipped backwards, caught the Drone's head between his legs, and twisted them snapping its neck in half.

"Phew," he sighed and stretched, "That all ya got?" The crowd cheered jubilously and threw money across the ground floor and some Drones entered with vaccums and sucked up all the currency. "Gotta keep our stadium floor clean ya know," Scam told his enemy with a wink, "now let's see how much we got…alright, send out the next batch Double-d!" With that the gate raised again and Melon Head got in a fighting pose and three Hercules Drones entered and cracked their knuckles. "Bring it on!" Melon Head shouted and leapt forward.

WHAM!!! "Ouch!" Scam said into a microphone, "his back's gonna be hurting in the morning…as well as the rest of him!" The hero peeled himself off the forcefield as quickly as possible and just barely dodged getting another fist heading right for his jaw. WHAM!!! The Drone's helmet spun around its head uncontrolably from Splinter giving Melon Head the chance to slam his buddy into the Drone's dollar sign on its chest launching it backwards into another Hercules Drone. Sensing another attacker Melon Head knelt down and spun his foot around the ground until it slammed into the remaining Drone's foot and fell it fell to the ground. As he finished spinning Johnny laid on the ground more and when his foot was right over the Drone's chest he brought it down ripping straight through the dollar sign and all the circuits causing it to explode.

The crowd cheered again insanely and poured their dollars out onto the ground of the stadium which the Scam Drones greedily vacummed up. "Whoa," Scam said, "We're really milking it out of em eh Double-d?" "Sure are Eddy," he called from his control panel. "HEY!" Melon Head yelled and tapped his foot, "Is that it!" Scam was sort of stunned to see that the hero was actually enjoying the challenge and smirked, "Why of course not! There's still two more rounds!"

The gates raised up again and this time a pair of Goliath Drones entered with some huge centipede like Drones. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Melon Head exclaimed and got in a fighting stance. He easily jumped out of the way as the centipedes jumped up and slammed into the ground where he used to be only to burrow beneath the surface and make mounds of dirt where they traveled. Unforetunately Melon Head was too concerned on watching the dirt paths appear that he was caught in one of the Goliath Drones' chain whips and slammed into the side of the forcefield causing the audience to gasp. "AH!" he screamed in pain as he hit the floor and rolled out of the way from the next chain whip, "gotta keep my cool…"

Suddenly the floor trembled and the centipedes shot up into the air and dove at him once more. Just in time he leapt backwards only to be greeted by a swift punch from one of the huge Goliath Drones he backed into and then another whip flung him about. "Oh man!" he gasped coughing out some blood, "I think that last hit broke a rib or something!" WHAM! Melon Head was shot straight into the forcefield once more and slumped to the ground feeling a bit numb and dizzy by now. Suddenly another whip shot at him but this time he had some time to think. Hastily he leapt onto the whip and ran up it as fast as he could up it with Splinter just barely in his hand and slammed the pole of his sidekick into the monstrous Drone's Dollar sign on its helmet flipping it open and revealing its robotic brain. "Allyoop!" he exclaimed and leapt backwards off the Drone as the other's chain mashed the brain to bits and it fell over defeated.

Just then the centipedes shot out of the ground again but this time didn't go back under. Instead the slim creatures crowded around the fallen Drone and shot out long tounges which latched onto various limbs and body parts and dragged them into their sharp toothed mouths where huge grinding machines on the insides of the jaws shredded up the bits to be swallowed. Meanwhile Melon Head did the same procedure to the other Goliath Drone and the centipedes burried underground once more. In a few seconds the other Drone was down after he slammed Splinter into its brain and the centipedes resurfaced. "Alright guys, now I can dance with you," Melon Head told them before hacking out some blood and clutching his side, "on second thought maybe you could all be eachother's dance partners…"

Plop! The Hero looked up to see something that horrified him! Out of the centipedes' tails they were now shooting human sized normal Drones. "What the crap!?" "Did I forget to mention Melon Head," Scam laughed from his seat, "These babies can devour metal and turn the heaps of scrap inside them into Drones all ready for combat!" "WHAT!?" he screamed as his knees wobbled, "that is so cheating!" With no other choice the hero fought on and laid waste to about five of the Drones before he fell to his knees and got on all fours panting with sweat and blood dripping off him. Johnny could only lay there as the Drones slammed their stun poles into his body over and over the numbess growing when suddenly the ground began to shake again. The hero blacked out as the centipede shot up out of the ground beneath him and grabbed him with its tounge.

* * *

"WAHOO!!!" Eddy exclaimed as he nuzzled the money jar against his chest, "Ed, you are such a good guy at building fortresses!" "Why thank you Eddy," he replied, "You had them eating out of the palm of your hands!" "Indeed," Double-d agreed smiling eagerly, "a change for the better I must say, though I am rather saddened for Captain Melon Head." "Ah, he'll be alright," Eddy reasured him, "you guys put him in a healing pod once you got him out of the creature's head after it sucked him through its tounge. Double-d it's good you designed it to suck living things into its head and not into the body and grinders and stuff." "I know," he replied smugly and with a smile, "How's about we go get some jawbreakers tomarrow fellas?" "Yeah!" Ed exclaimed hugging his buddies and let go as he looked at the moon. "Well, I gotta get home guys, pretty late ya know." "Alright," Double-d said waving, "See ya Eddy!" "Bye Eddy!" Ed called out before disappearing deeper into the woods. 

"Oh man oh man!" Eddy exclaimed excitedly as he exited the woods and waltzed over to the cul-de-sac, "What a day! And what a scam!" Looking up Eddy was sort of shocked to see he had ended up in the construction site instead of the fully built neighborhood and decided he might as well walk over to the well again. "Yo, thanks a bunch man," he said laying his arm on the rim of the long shaft, "here's a tip." The quarter dropped down far into the well and smoke began to rise up out of it again. "Man," he yawned, "I really wish Melon Head was healed, I mean I know we're enemies and all but I don't want him that hurt unless it's on purpose."

"Done," a voice from deep down echoed. Looking about in fright Eddy saw nothing and said, "say what?" "Your wish has been granted bozo!" the voice said from the well and he looked in dropping another quarter, "Um…I wish for you to reveal yourself?" Smoke rocketed high into the night air filling the clouds with a dark green liquidy look and an enormous hand red hand reached out of the well and grabbed onto the edge. "Mommy…" Eddy squeaked and passed out.

* * *

Well I really hope all you fans out there liked my new fanfic. Can you guess what he's going to see? And what'd ya all think of the scam Eddy set up? I enjoyed typing this and probably should get back to work on The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head. Well, hope it was alright. You guys know what to do, read and review to your hearts content and enjoy the story. If ya don't, ah well, there's billions of others out there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dajinn Whipinzer 

"Oh my aching head…" Eddy said yawning. "About time you woke up," the red skinned purple mask wearing humanoid sighed with an arm on his leg as he sat on long 2 by 4s. Looking up Eddy's mouth dropped to the ground in awe. "What are you?…" "The name's Dajinn Whipinzer kiddo," he replied stretching and stepping onto the ground. Eddy could clearly see the clean white arabian pants the creature wore and purple chest armour as well as the purple mask and two red horns coming off the back of it. "Oh my lord…" he gasped and clutched his heart, "This isn't happening…" "Oh but it is dear boy," Dajinn murmured glaring at him as he bent over to look at him, "now then, what do you want?"

"What?" Eddy asked. "What do you you want?" he repeated a bit irritated and placed his hands on his hips, his purle mask horns almost poking Eddy in the face. "You're tall…" "ten feet tall to be exact, now what the freaking hell did you summon me for kid?" he barked. "Oh!" Eddy exclaimed, "were you the one granting my wishes?" "Yes…" "Awesome! Okay then, I wish for a-" "Whoa whoa whoa!" Dajinn said waving his hands in front of him, "Hold on their casanova! Wishes from a wishing well cost dough kid!" "Say what!?" Eddy shrieked clutching his jar of dollars and quarters, "You can't be serious!" "Hey, it's the rules." Just then the sly boy got an idea and walked over to the wishing well. "Okay then," he said grinning as he flipped a quarter into the well, "I wish that you were my personal genie." "WHAT!?" Dajinn exclaimed in shock, "Me serve you?! NEVER!" "I tossed some money in…" Dajinn banged his head on the ground angrily and pounded his fists. "Fine…" he sighed finally getting under control, "But Djinn, and don't you dare call me a genie again, in someone's possession can only grant three wishes each."

"That'll do," Eddy said with lowered eyelids and an even bigger grin than when he tossed his quarter into the well, "I have simple needs…"

* * *

"Ed!" Double-d exclaimed trying to comfort his crying friend, "Now what do you mean Eddy's gone?" "I looked in his window and he wasn't there Double-D!" Ed cried into his buddy's arm. "Um…he could just not be there…" Double assured Ed patting him on the back gently. "But I watched all night!" "Why were you…" Double-d began to ask a bit weirded out as to why Ed would do such a thing and merely shook his head, "So he hasn't been home all night eh? How's about we pay him a visit then?" "Alright!" Ed replied grabbing Double-d and dragging him towards Eddy's house.

Once they got there Ed hopped the fence into the backyard and mashed his face up against Eddy's window which had curtains blocking his eyes from veiwing anything. "Hey!" he exclaimed, "The curtains are covering the window now!" "How's about we just knock on his door Ed?" Double-d recommended and tapped his fist on the back door. Almost immediately it slid open and there stood Eddy dressed in nice, fine, rich clothing with music playing from his record player, from the sound of it it was the Jam or some old rock group playing.

"Ah Double-d!" he sighed wrapping his arm around the smart child's shoulders, "What brings you to my pad on this fine morning?" "Well Eddy," he replied removing the arm, "Ed told me you never came back home last night so we came to see if you really hadn't but you seem to be in a better shape than usual. How'd you afford these clothes?" "Ha," Eddy laughed and spread his arms out, "shouldn't you be asking how I can afford all this?" Double-d's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as his vision was drenched in fine garments, gold decorations, and numerous other costly things littering the walls. "How the…" "I struck it rich Double-D!" Eddy exclaimed as Ed sniffed the room cautiosly, "I found a freaking genie! He let me wish for all this!"

Now it was Double-d's turn to burst out laughing as he clutched his sides and rolled around on the floor hysterically. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you actually found a paranormal creature that grants your every wish Eddy?!" he laughed getting to his feet as Eddy's expression of happiness drooped to that of annoyance, "You'd have a better chance at getting Ed to become civilized!" "FINE!" Eddy yelled and grabbed Double-d and Ed by their necks and tossed them out of his back door then slammed it shut and locked it, "Who needs ya…"

"My my," Dajinn Whipinzer chuckled darkly from beneath his mask as he rose out of the magazine on the floor that he had disguised himself into, "You can really lose your temper can't you?" "You don't know the half of it!" Eddy exclaimed tossing his top hat onto the floor and smashing it beneath his feet, "Sometimes it makes me so mad to be looked down upon that I just want to kill someone! In fact, that's it! I wish you would go kill a big chin kid named Kevin! Oh, how my life would be so better off without him around!"

"Ahem," Whipinzer coughed closing his eyes and snapping causing a holographic screen to appear which he placed his finger on, "According to the official rules of the Djinn a Djinn in captivity or that grants wishes is in no circumstances allowed to perform the act of executing someone under any circumstances whatsoever." "What!?" Eddy cried out clutching the sides of his head, "That is such a jip!" "I agree, but hey, I don't write the rules, I just follow them," Whipinzer replied and went over to slips his hands around Eddy's neck from behind and whispered slyly, "Although, if you wished I was free I could kill all you wanted and more…" "Nah," Eddy replied with a smile causing Whipinzer to gain a stern expression, "You're way too good to get rid of."

* * *

"I really hope Eddy's alright," Ed said worryingly to Double-d as they walked along the side walk, "I mean he said he had a genie!" "Ed," Double-d told him patting his back again, "He'll be alright, I'm just worried about where he really got all that stuff, I'll investigate that some other time though, I have work to do." After walking Ed to his house Double-d looked up and saw Sarah who waved at him. Waving back he walked back to his own house to get to work on a homework assignment.

Meanwhile, unnoticed, Rolf had overheard their conversation from his yard and he trecked towards Eddy's house to do some investigating of his own. "Rolf has never seen an actual Djinn before, Rolf should probably make sure it's not up to mischief as Nana says they are usually." Stealthily the farm boy leapt over the fence Double-d and Ed had entered Eddy's yard from and he opened the greedy Ed boy's door slightly to eavesdrop. Indeed there was some other being than just Eddy in the house which Rolf could just barely see do to the shadow's covering the tall humanoid. Suddenly it looked up with its glowing red eyes and spotted Rolf causing him to slam the door shut and run like crazy back to his house.

"What was that?" Eddy asked spinning around and looking at his door cautiously. "It was probably just the wind blowing the door shut," Whipinzer told the boy and looked at the door as well. "Well," Eddy said waving towards the magical creature, "I need to go have a little talk with Double-d if I can, see ya later and make sure no one sees you alright?" "As you wish master," Whipinzer replied bowing, "Would you like that to be a wish?" "Nah," Eddy replied with a smirk, "I'm sure you're not dumb enough to go around carelessly attracting attention." With that Eddy left and Whipinzer slipped out the back door to follow the spy.

* * *

"Hey Jimmy," Sarah said as she hopped down from her window and continued playing dolls with her best friend, "you know about that upcoming Peach Creek Dance?" "Yeah," Jimmy replied looking up at her, "what about it? I'm helping decorate." "Well, in your honest opinion," she said rubbing her arm bashfully, "what do you think of Double-d going with me?" "Well," Jimmy moaned a bit, "He is really a great guy, that's for sure but in all honesty I think you'd get a bit irritated with him at times due to how nerdy he is sometimes."

The red head looked down in distress and then back up at Jimmy, "Do you think he'd say yes even so?" "Probably, he wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so I'm guessing he more than likely would say yes. But you have to make sure not to be to rough or just blurt out "Do you want to go to the dance with me" or something, that would probably scare someone like him." "Oh," Sarah said and smiled, "So I just have to be nice and get to know him a bit and stuff? That'll be a piece of cake!"

* * *

"Hey Double-d," Eddy yelled banging on his door, "Open up! I wanna talk to you!" "What is it?" he answered while leaning on the wall. "Hey man, I just wanted to come and say sorry for how I acted, you know how I get sometimes." "Unforetunately," he sighed and closed his eyes, "Is that all you wanted?" "Well, I also wanted to say that you're right, it wasn't a genie or anything, my parents just won a small lottery is all," Eddy told him sympathetically lying, "just wanted to try and impress you guys is all." "Alright," Double-d said shaking his head and began to close his door, "I'll talk to you later, I have to get back to doing homework." With that he shut the door leaving Eddy outside.

* * *

"Rolf has never been so scared in his life!" the blue haired boy cried out after slamming the door to his house locking himself in, "This creature must be gotten rid of at once!" "Is that so?" Whipinzer said from behind him causing Rolf to turn around and stare at the tall humanoid, "No that's a big shame, I was having so much fun…" Quickly Rolf darted to the other side of the room and grabbed a crucifix and held it up in front of his face, "Not one step closer!" "Fine," Whipinzer replied and began to float towards him as Rolf quivered in fear but held the crucifix out in front of him as if to threaten the Djinn, "I won't STEP any closer to you boy. And by the way, you have to be having faith that some otherworldly force will protect you while holding out a sacred object for that trick to work."

Rolf jumped backwards as Whipinzer took out a whip with a scorpion tail on the end and slammed it into the crucifix shattering it and took aim at Rolf. "I know you spied on me and my current master early, and I'm rather glad you did boy," he laughed darkly, "you see, long ago when Peach Creek was first being settled I was free to do anything I wanted with all my supernatural powers until the leader of the Kankers came along, a group of evil people, whiches, and warlocks that were all related to eachother, and found a way to lock me up so I wouldn't be a disturbance while they took over. Using about ten special objects the leader told the rest of the Kankers how to seal me away into an object so I could be controlled.

"Well they did succeed in locking me away, that's for certain, and basically made me like every other controlled Djinn. Meaning I'm only allowed to grant three wishes and not allowed to perform some even. Now, this is where I need you dear boy," he informed Rolf and floated to the ground as the farm boy backed up and grabbed a knife for defense, "I need you to get all these items for me that the Kankers scattered long ago across this land so that I can do whatever I want again and be free." "This son of a shepherd will never aid the likes of a Djinn!" Rolf cried out and slammed the knife into Whipinzer's chest only to be thrown back from a forcefield of energy that the Djinn flooded over itself and the knife dropped helplessly the ground where he smashed it with his foot.

"You will do as I say!" Whipinzer ordered and whipped the scorpion tailed whip at the boy cutting deep into his chest and tossing him backwards, "Or you will die!" "Rolf thought that a captured Djinn could not kill." "Oh, well this is different," Whipinzer assured him and held up a ball of glowing blue mist in his hand which he took from the whip's end, "You see this? What I ripped out of you is your soul." Whipinzer squeezed it tightly in his hand and Rolf clutched his chest where the cut was and moaned loudly. "You see?" Whipinzer laughed loosening his grip, "It's not killing you, merely it's keeping you on a leash farm boy. You will do as I say or else I will squeeze this soul completely and crush it. It's not directly killing!" Rolf merely shook his head angrily and passed out as Whipinzer floated to his back door and exited after placing the soul in the chestplate of his armour.

* * *

"Hey Nazz," Kevin said slyly as he walked over to Nazz and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah Kev?" she asked a bit weirded out and removed his hand, "What is it?" "I was just wondering if maybe we could go to the Peach Creek Dance together. What do ya say?" Looking around she bit her lip and spotted Eddy moping along the sidewalk a bit depressed. "Well I'd love to Kev, but I uh, have to go talk to Eddy!" With that she ran off leaving the jock in the dust and grabbed Eddy's hand.

"Hey hey, hands off…" Eddy exclaimed and then blushed seeing who it was, "Uh, hey Nazz, what's up?" "Oh nothing," she replied nervously, "It's just I needed to get away from Kevin. He was trying to ask me to the dance and I mean I like him and stuff but it's just that I don't like him like that. Also I saw you were a bit down, what's wrong?" "Oh, it's nothing," Eddy assured her staring at the ground, "Just a little bit of tension between me and Double-d is all at the moment, we got into a little fight at my house."

"Aw, dude that sucks," Nazz replied concerned and lifted her head wrapping her arm around his neck, "Hey man, how's about we go see a movie at my house! That outta cheer you up, I got Monster Mashers 2 we could play also afterwards!" "Whoa!" Eddy replied astounded with a smile and not seeing her as just some hot girl, "I thought only Ed would've gotten that but it's pretty hard to find, how'd you get your hands on it?" "My dad works at a AKA Gamer Vamers and got it before it could hit the shelves so I got it all hooked up, it's pretty awesome." "Yeah!" Eddy exclaimed and dragged her to her house, "Let's fire that sucker up and start playing!" Meanwhile Kevin was watching all of it happen unable to hear the conversation and growled in anger and frustration at what was apparently going on, in his mind at least. "That dork is so dead."

* * *

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. I know I haven't been doing that much typing but hey, it's the end of school and all so yeah, I hope to get a lot done on my stories during the summer break Captain Melon Head I am eager to get onto the next season with cause in all honesty this season seems to have lost its edge and become to convoluted and complicated for me. This story I sort of have all thought out and can't wait to get it done, sorry if it's too different from what I usually type up but hey, I'm the author lol. 


End file.
